


The Wonderful Yet Tragic Tale Of Creeper And Bat.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [175]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Death, Explosion, F/F, Fluff and Crack, crack ship, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Mobs aren’t supposed to love. They’re supposed to spawn, and then die.Steve will make sure of that.





	The Wonderful Yet Tragic Tale Of Creeper And Bat.

**Author's Note:**

> Crackfic involving crack ship? You got it!
> 
> I’m going on a trip to see a celebrity tomorrow, and I’m pretty excited! Unfortunately, I can’t get his autograph, but seeing him is good enough :-)

It was a new world, and already the blocky sun was high in the sky. However, this mattered little to a certain cave-dwelling creature...

Bat-chan fluttered around her dark, damp home with glee. She absolutely loved the consulted cave system her new world contained. It was full of abandoned mineshafts, strongholds, dungeons and even the occasional ravine! Everything was connected, and she loved it.

Creeper had to agree on that front. She had wandered into a cave system by mistake one night, and ended up discovering Bat’s cave. They met in completely darkness, but their hearts lit everything up. Suddenly they were gazing into each other’s eyes, inquisitive brown on soulless black, and everything made sense.

Everything was connected, and _they_ loved it.

Within a year, Creeper and Bat’s relationship was the most famous in the cave system. Everyone knew about how cute they were together, and everyone like, totally shipped them.

But one person didn’t.

Steve entered the cave system with a diamond sword and a hunger for loot, ruthlessly obliterating any mob who dared to walk in his path. When he reached Creeper, Bat tried to protect her but was cast aside. Creeper hissed in anguish at the sight of her fallen love, but couldn’t do anything. She was gone.

Creeper, in her sorrow, exploded and collapsed the entire cave system. Steve rage quit and deleted the world.

The end...? It wasn’t a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Just three days until the Big Trip (no drugs involved) to the US of A! This week is pretty busy, huh?
> 
> Prompt- Minecraft love story.
> 
> Original Number- 103.


End file.
